


Ink Tainted Heart

by MonsterHeart



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy can not speak, Bendy has body issues, Bendy is a silent character he can make noises, Bendy’s big inky dong, Cute, Drama, Essentially a romance drama with a horror backdrop, Existential, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ink dicks just kind of appear and disappear, M/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Shipping, There is a mix of nsfw and plot, communication is key, monsterfuckers, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterHeart/pseuds/MonsterHeart
Summary: Bendy appears to Sammy one night as Sammy prayed to him and ever since their relationship has become a lot more then simply Sammy’s idol. Relationships are complicated in general, but relationships between two ink monsters can be even more complicated and often times a little painful.This story is very Nsfw and has a lot of NSFW scenes in it, but this is not expected in every chapter sort of thing.
Relationships: Bendy/Sammy Lawrence
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Willing Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> So. This whole story was once planned to be in one collection like this. Then I decided I wanted them to be loosely connected with different posts and now I’m going back on myself again and I’m just going to compile and put them all here. Once I have all the previous chapters up in this post I’ll continue the story. 
> 
> I am going to leave the seperate posts from before up just because I really don’t want to lose the comments on them, but let it be greatly stressed that from this point further that this post will be where all the chapters from this story are. Thank you <3 and hope you enjoy.

Sammy lit the last candle in his sanctuary, he blew out the match and tossed it in the bin. The candles where the only light in the cramped room as they often are throughout the decript studio, making the room quite dim. Sammy knelt down over symbols written on the floor in honor of his Demon Lord, a bowl of ink from one of Sammy's sacrifice in front of him. Sammy hummed an old song in respect to his Lord, an old song Sammy himself had written before the enviable fall of the studio.

Sammy closed his eyes as he sang about his Lord with a joyous voice, not noticing the ink that had begun to drip from the walls and ceiling. Not until The Ink Demon himself was standing just behind Sammy loose ink from the creature dripping onto Sammy's shoulder causing the musician to pause his singing mildly annoyed at the interruption. He jumped at first and quickly turned around expecting to deal with a seeker or other ink monster, anyone and anything that went into Sammy's Sanctuary other than himself would be sacrificed. Especially so without his permission. 

Sammy's eyes widened as he looked up at the tall monstrous creature he called his Lord. He was stunned into silence, the beauty and power of the inky creature before him. He stuttered for a moment as he began speaking before his voice cleared from the nervousness. **"M-my Lord you call upon me."** Sammy said looking up in awe at the Ink Demon. 

Bendy bore a large mischievous grin looking down at his disciple. He put his gloved hand under Sammy's chin guiding the man to stand up. Even standing now the Ink Demon towered over Sammy. Never before had Sammy realized exactly how tall his Lord was and how Sammy felt so small before him.

The Prophet would lie if to say he wasn't intimated, who wouldn't be when brought to face with their God. Such intimidation boiled into excitement. Bendy slowly walked forward and Sammy walked back, till Sammy was against the wall of his sanctuary. **"I- uh my Lord?"** Sammy said with confusion not quite knowing what his Lord wanted although he felt his stomach tie in nervous knots. 

Bendy then opened his mouth sticking out his long ink dripping tongue and slowly licked the underside of Sammy's chin. Sammy was beginning to feel flustered now a blush would pull over his cheeks if he had any blood to do so. To not only have the honor of being in the presence of his Lord, but to have his Lord touch him! It was like a dream come true for Sammy and he was willing to do whatever the Ink Demon wanted of him. Sammy felt the nervous knots in his stomach melt away almost entirely enthralled with just such a close presence. **"My Lord? What is it that you desire?"** Sammy questioned. 

Bendy pressed his face against Sammy's mask making somewhat of a purr like noise as he nuzzled against it. Sammy's heart beat hitched momentarily. Was his Lord showing the prophet affection? Sammy's mind raced slightly, what a strange day it was to go from his first meeting with his Demon Lord to that Lord showing affection towards him. It's all the Prophet could have ever wanted and more.

To be in his presence was enough, but to be touched by his Lord! " **Uh!"** Sammy was snapped out of his spiraling thoughts and made a surprised gasp when he felt the Ink Demon press his gloved hand to the prophets crotch. **"My Lord! Ah! aha!"** The Prophet moaned as the Demon massaged him. Sammy didn't quite know what to do in response he almost seemed frozen in place from the pleasureful shock of what his Lord was doing. Sammy felt like he was going to just melt into his Lord's hand even with the boundary of fabric. Suddenly Bendy stopped massaging the prophet and to Sammy's surprise the Ink Demon pulled the prophet to the ground roughly. Making him let out a momentarily pained gasp as his rear hit the hard wood floor. 

The Ink Demon pinned his prophet to the ground pressing his face to the flustered man's neck. **"My Lord. . .?** **What did I do to deserve such divine pleasure from you?"** He muttered, but received no answer other than a playful growl form the Demon. Bendy face left the prophets neck and he knelt over top of Sammy keeping him pinned against the wall. Sammy was now at crotch level with his lord Bendy's cock dripped with ink as he rubbed it against the mouth of Sammy's mask with a purr. Sammy breathe hitched slightly in his chest, a mix of fear and excitement.

Sammy had never engaged in such things before, but the honor of his Lord wanting to be inside him excited Sammy to no end. The prophet brought his shaky hands to his mask moving it so it was on the side of his head revealing his ink stained face. Sammy felt his Lord's cock press against his mouth and he opened it willingly to him. **"Urk!"** He made a surprised chocking sound as Bendy pressed into his mouth and partially down his throat with one clean thrust forward. Instinctive Sammy gripped onto Bendy's thighs as he struggled to breathe, trying to push the Ink Demon off. Bendy moved back quickly pulling his length out of Sammy as the Prophet gasped for air. His breathe heavy. **"Please my Lord."** Sammy panted. **"Be gentle my Lord."** Sammy pleaded with the Ink Demon as he momentarily rubbed his neck. 

The Demon let out a purr as he rubbed his cock against the Prophets face. **"My Lord?"** Sammy questioned. Looking for some sort of response from him. The Demon purred again this time in an almost confused sounding tone. **"Oh?"** Sammy questioned. **"That noise is your answer."** Sammy chuckled slightly. **"I may be your prophet, but I have much to learn of you."** Sammy again opened his mouth and the Demon pressed into him again this time not going nearly as deep nor as forceful. Allowing Sammy to adjust to the sensation of having someone in his mouth. The Demon gently thrust inside Sammy's mouth making lewd sounding purrs as he did so. Sammy tightly gripped onto his Lord grateful for the Demon's touch and for the Demon's sounds. Oh, how Sammy enjoyed the sounds he heard emanating from his Lord. 

As time went on Sammy grew more capable and could take more and more of the Demon inside him. Sammy moved closer to the demon as he thrust inside to let the Ink creature know he could go further. The Demon purred gripping Sammy's head tightly as he began to thrust quicker and deeper into his prophet. Suddenly he pressed in all the way holding his prophets head so the man's nose pressed against him. Sammy's eyes widened in shock as he felt the Demon's cock go inside him so deep once more. He felt the Demon's member twitch inside him as the Demon released down Sammy's throat making a guttural sounding moan as he did so. The Demon pulled out of Sammy and the Prophet again took a deep breathe. What an amazing feeling Sammy thought pressing his hand to his throat, for my Lord to leave some of himself inside of me. Bendy purred as he sat on the leg's of his Prophet pressing his forehead against Sammy's.

 **"Are you pleased with me my Lord?"** Sammy questioned. The Demon let out a loud purr before moving his face down to the prophets neck. This time biting down on the man slightly causing a surprised yelp from Sammy that turned into a moan as Bendy licked and sucked the bite. The Demon was discovering thing's about Sammy that the man himself didn't know. Sammy hesitantly wrapped his arms around the Demon hugging him closer as he toyed with the man. " **Ah aha~ My Lord!"** Sammy moaned.

Bendy pulled away from the prophet and momentarily watched the flustered man try to regain his composure. Only to rip that composure away when he again rubbed the man's crotch. **"Ah aha!~"** Sammy moaned loudly before covering his mouth out of embarrassment at the loud noise he made. As the scene went on Sammy had gotten most defiantly aroused, a bulge growing in the man's pants meant he was much more sensitive then before. Something felt wrong to Sammy he wanted nothing but to please his Lord. Why was his Lord pleasing him instead? **"B-m-my Aha! ah!~"** Sammy bit his lower lip as he moaned from his Lord's touch. Bendy grabbed the arm Sammy had covered his mouth with and pinned it above him against the wall. The Ink Demon pressed his head against the prophet again look deep into Sammy's pleasured expression. **"My Lor~ Aha~ I am Ah!~ unworthy of you ah aha!~"** Sammy tried to speak between his moans, but soon found his words lost. 

That is until he started to feel the building pleasure reach it's limits he let out a loud moan. **"Bendy! I'm going to-!"** He was so close to climax when Bendy stopped massaging the man. The Demon had almost made his prophet cum through his pants, but the Demon didn't want to be done toying with him just yet. Bendy watched as Sammy panted heavily his eyes half lidded as he looked up at the Demon. He didn't know what to say he was so close only for his Lord to stop. Was this Sammy's punishment for calling his Lord by his true name. Bendy stared down at the man as his panting slowly subsided and his heart rate calmed. Sammy felt desperate for release for his Lord to touch him more. 

Bendy let out a chuckle and Sammy's expression changed to one of bewilderment was the Ink Demon. . . Laughing at him? All this pleasure boiled down to a joke? The Demon let go of Sammy's arm and then pushed him down so he lay flat against the ground. **"My Lord?"** Sammy said in a confused tone that didn't last long as the demon turned so his rear faced the prophet. Then Sammy hears the sound of the Demon unzipping his pants. He quickly became flushed with embarrassment again as the Demon slowly licked down the man's length. **"Oh! Ah~"** Sammy moaned again his legs squirming as he did so. He never thought before this day that his Lord could make such sounds come out of him. Never thought before this day that his Lord would ever touch him yet alone like this. Sammy let out a mix between a surprised gasp and a moan as he felt Bendy encapsulate his cock within his mouth. 

His Lord had put himself inside the prophet and now the Prophet was inside his Lord. Joyus day for Sammy Lawerence it was indeed, although he still felt undeserving of his Lord's affections. No! Sammy would prove his worth! The prophet wrapped his arms around The Demon's waist bringing the Lords rear close to him. Sammy gladly used his mouth to massage his Lord's member once again. He kissed and suckled the underside of it as his Lord did so to him. Sammy often found himself moaning into his Lord's cock which only seemed to please the Ink Demon more. Sammy again felt his pleasure build up he felt it coming soon, but kept at work massaging his Lord's length. Sammy's eyes suddenly snapped close as he couldn't contain his pleasure any longer, he pinned his legs together and uncontrollably started thrusting into his Lord's mouth whilst moaning loudly. **"Ah!~ AHA!~ AH! Aha~!"** Sammy's moans became more and more erratic as he thrust into his Lord. **"Ah~! Bendy Ah~! Aha~! I'm going to cum~! Ah AHA!~"** The prophet’s legs clamped together tighter around the Demon's head and his back arched as he cummed inside his Lords mouth. **"AH AHA AH!~!"** He moaned loudly before his body going limp as the pleasure wore off. The man panted trying to regain his breathe. That's when he had realized what he had done. 

Bendy sat back up on the man's stomach his prophet’s cum dripping slightly from his mouth. **"My L-lord I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"** Sammy cried feeling as if he had done something wrong. Bendy looked back at the man tilting his head as he licked his lips. Again Sammy felt flushed at seeing such a thing. His lord swallowing him. He began to feel rather silly, feeling bad for his Lord pleasuring him when that seemed to be what his Lord wanted to do. Bendy turned around completely so he faced the prophet once again. Looking down at the man a moment before leaning in and biting at his neck again. With them laying on the ground like this Sammy could feel the Demon's length pressed against him as his Lord played with him. Sammy was thankful that the Demon allowed him momentary rest, although the creature teased him. **"Oh my Lord I never imagined an experience like this. I only hope I serve you well."** The Demon purred against Sammy and the prophet could feel the demons warm breathe down his neck. Sammy wrapped his arm around his Lord tightly and the Demon nuzzled against him happily. Sammy didn't know what was more exciting the prospect of the pleasure he had or the idea of just cuddling with the Lord he revered. Who knew Ink Demon's like cuddling, well Sammy does now. 

Sammy almost wished to never leave the Demon's embrace and nor did he for quite awhile. Slowly Bendy tugged away from the hug and purred tilting his head as he sat just beside the man. Bendy still rather erect and clearly itching for more. Sammy was more then happy to oblige, he sat up slightly and wrapped his hands around the Demon's cock gently stroking it's rather long length. " **What do you desire of me my Lord?"** Sammy asked enjoying playing with his Lord's cock the half solidified ink that made it often dripping over the man's hands. The Demon purred leaning forward and tugging at the man's overalls. Sammy's eyes widened slightly knowing very well what the Demon wanted to do. He would lie if he claimed he wasn't nervous and maybe for good reason. **"My Lord..."** Sammy paused. **"You must understand I've never done anything like this before. Please be gentle with me."** The Demon responded by nuzzling his face against Sammy and purring. Sammy smiled slightly how this day has turned. When it started he had only seen his Lord from a far. Now it seems they have some sort of understanding of each other. 

Sammy took off his loose fitting overalls and set them off the the side. Not really wanting them to be damaged or anything. The Demon still sat on the floor wrapped his arms around Sammy's legs almost making the man fall over. Which Sammy thought was an accident at first till the Demon tugged on him harder and made him fall into the Demon's lap. **"You know my Lord. I'm capable of sitting myself."** Sammy let out a slightly exhausted sigh. The Demon just purred in response and nuzzled against Sammy. From Sammy's position of being cuddled in the Demon's lap he could feel the strangely warm ink against him. Synthetic as his Lord may be, he felt as alive as any other creature. Bendy loosened his grip on Sammy and gently positioned the prophet so he was bent over and aligned with the Ink Demon's member. Sammy hitched his breathe slightly. **"Remember my Lord gentle."** Bendy purred wrapping an arm around Sammy in a comforting manner. 

Bendy pressed against Sammy slightly making sure they where aligned well before pushing inside of him slowly. **"MM!"** Sammy let out a pained noise and Bendy stopped, giving a slightly concerned expression. **"I'm fine j-just slow."** Sammy reassured the Demon. He again started pushing into him as Sammy bit his bottom lip at the pain of feeling himself being stretched. **"Bendy?"** Sammy questioned and the Ink Demon stopped tilting his head. **"D-do you think it would be better just to push it all in."** Sammy asked in a flustered manner. **"Like taking off a band-aid."** The Demon let out a confused noise. **"R-right I suppose you don't have much use for band-aids. I think it will be better just to push it all in. Alright?"** Bendy purred in response and gripped the prophets hips Sammy took in a deep breathe before letting out a very pained yelp when Bendy slammed his hips against Sammy's own. Tears whelmed in Sammy's eyes and he collapsed against the ground in pain. Bendy froze and made a concerned growl moving his hands from the mans hips to gently down his back as if trying to comfort Sammy. **"I-i'm alright just an idiot."** Sammy chuckled slightly wiping away the tears the sudden sharp pain caused. **"Just uh give me a moment."** Sammy said propping himself back up with his elbows he hanged his head low slightly and could see underneath himself. His chest moving in and out as he regained his composure, as well as the large bulge coming out of his stomach. No wonder it hurt Sammy thought apparently not realizing exactly how large the Ink Demon was. The thought slightly passed his mind that maybe if not for his inky body this would have killed him. Sammy took a deep breathe. **"Alright Bendy I think I'm good."** Bendy purred and stopped rubbing small circles on the man's back. He again gripped the mans hips this time pulling out slowly before slamming back in. 

**"MMM!"** Sammy let out another pained gasp and gripped the ground. **"I'm alright! You can keep going I'm alright!"** Sammy told Bendy as the Demon had again stopped out of concern. Bendy purred slightly and began lightly thrusting only moving in and out a little bit as he was still concerned for Sammy. He continued to let out some pained gasps at first, but they soon turned into pleasurable moans as he got used to the feeling. **"F-fuck."** The man cursed part way through a moan. As Sammy adjusted to it more Bendy began using more of his length doing large thrusts into the man, which only seemed to increase the prophets pleasure. **"Ah-aha~!"** He moaned. Sammy's moans seemed to get Bendy excited as the Demon started thrusting quicker into him. Which only acted to make Sammy's moans more frequent and quite a bit louder. Sammy could not and did not last long like this it wasn't to long before Sammy cummed again streams of white going over the symbols on the floor. Bendy wrapped his arms around Sammy tightly as he thrusted not giving the man a moment of rest. **"F-fuck! Ah AHA AH~!"** He moaned loudly as the continued thrusting only served to prolong the immense feeling Sammy felt. Bendy pushed deeply inside him and let out a loud moan as he began cumming inside of him thrusting as he did so before pressing in one final time. 

Sammy panted heavily exhausted from all the pleasure. The Demon also seemed to be exhausted as he continued to latch onto Sammy with a tight hug still pressed inside him, but currently unmoving. After a few moments Bendy slowly pulled out of Sammy causing some of the cum to leak out of him as well. He and Sammy both collapsed onto the ground. Sammy panted heavily from exhaustion and seemed to still be flustered. Bendy wrapped his arms around the collapsed inky man cuddling him happily while purring. " **Heh** ," Sammy chuckled nuzzling into Bendy's chest. **”I think you’ve had a lovely visit my lord.”**


	2. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since their relationship began Bendy had gotten into the habit of giving Sammy gifts. Although the demon doesn’t quite understand what an appropriate gift is and Sammy doesn’t know what to do with them.

Ever since the beginning of their more... intimate relations Sammy had begun to heavily notice the Ink Demon’s desire to give him things. 

Sometimes it was cute, like plushies he found around the workshop. Sammy now had a pile of varying plushies on a corner of his house in the lost one village. Although he kept the large Bendy plush by his desk in his old office. He would lie if not admit he did enjoy having it around when the demon was away. 

The Demon also knows Sammy’s love of music and often brought the man any musical instrument he could carry and is the reason that there is a piano being slowly but surely moved around the studio. Although the ink Demon seems to have given up at the point of bringing it across the inky river. 

There were also the times Sammy would open his door to several piles of Bacon Soup cans piled outside of it. Usually, enough to feed a small village which was oddly prompt considering... Well, being the leader of the lost ones. 

Then their was the more disturbing things like when the ink The Demon would proudly show up carrying the ink-filled heart of whatever poor creature he had recently torn apart. Now Sammy appreciated the gesture of it being a heart. Symbolic one might say, not too differently oddly enough then giving a heart-shaped card. In a way. . . At least that’s how Sammy liked to see it. The problem was the ever-growing pile of ink hearts in Sammy’s closet. 

Sammy didn’t run experiments nor was he cannibalistic. (Although he was certain Bendy probably is) So he didn’t know what to do with these hearts, but he felt rude if he didn’t take them. Sammy had no problem being rude or outright mean to regular people, it may be a flaw of his. . . But he couldn’t fathom being so to his Lord. 

So the hearts in his closet began to pile up and up until there was no longer any room. 

That’s when sinners get caught in their lies. Sammy was trying his best to shove the hearts into the closet and close the door, but the door would not budge. It did not want to close. Of course, during this Bendy decided he wanted to hang around Sammy and just appeared through a wall as he often does. Sammy froze his back pushed up against the closet door. 

Bendy looked at him and slowly tilted his head in a questioning manner. Sammy gave a nervous chuckle. **”The door won’t close my lord”** Sammy explained hoping the Demon would not question it more than that. At first, he didn’t, in fact, he walked closer to Sammy until he towered over the musician. He then put his malformed hands on the door and pushed it shut fairly easily. The Demons extra strength helping greatly. Sammy gave a sigh of relief and moved away from the closet, both thankful Bendy had not found out about what’s in it and for the help in closing it. 

Sammy wrapped his arms around the Demon and the inky creature gave a purr. Sammy had quickly discovered that Bendy likes to be touched. Be that hugs or oftentimes the Demon leaning against Sammy as he worked on whatever usually a new song. 

Yes Sammy was writing again, it had been too long he had gone without doing so. But with the Demon constantly hanging around him and bringing him any instrument he could bring Sammy finally felt well enough to begin writing once again. Funny wasn’t it? for as much as Sammy desired to be human again it was his very inhuman relationship with the Demon that made him feel like himself again. 

Sammy was for the first time in a very long time happy with his life in the studio. Sammy parted ways from his Demon much to Bendy’s dismay of the hugs ending. **”Come on. I have a new song I want to show you.”** Sammy smiled gesturing for the Demon to follow. Halfway through leaving the room the closet snapped open from the weight of the hearts against it. 

Bendy turned around to see what the loud sound was only to pause as he looked down at the hearts spilling out of the small closet. Sammy itched nervously under his mask. **”It’s uh not what it looks like.”** It was in fact exactly what it looks like. A closet full of hearts now spilled all over the floor. Bendy turned to look at Sammy his head tilted down slightly sadden despite the large smile glued to his face. 

Sammy felt a slight pang in his chest. He had disappointed his Lord, not only that but deceived him what kind of prophet was Sammy to hide away his Lord’s gifts? Sammy’s mind went down a long tangent of self doubt his body frozen in place. Only snapping out of it when he felt the Ink Demon touch his face. The Demon made a concerned growl at Sammy’s frozen state, not understanding why sometimes he seemed to stop completely. As if someone hit pause on a film. 

**”Oh, I’m fine my Lord.”** Sammy claimed despite his mind tunneling down. Bendy bent down nuzzling his face on the top of Sammy’s head. He had upset his Lord but seemed to be forgiven or had Sammy simply over-exaggerated the entire thing. **”Listen , my Lord,”** Sammy paused before giving a slight smirk. **”I don’t need all of these ink tainted hearts, I already have yours”**


	3. Re-Gifted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of "Gifts" In which Sammy has to figure out what to do with all these unwanted hearts. Also Sammy has a little bit of an existential crises, but it's fine.

Sammy sighed doing his best to shove as many inkhearts into the box as possible. While Sammy appreciated receiving the gifts, he did explain to Bendy that these where- less than useful although a kind gesture. Sammy would usually ask for the Demon's help when it came to moving so many things- After all Bendy was much stronger than anyone in the lost one village. Sammy felt asking the Demon to move the ink hearts so he could get rid of them would be like putting salt in a wound. 

Putting Ink thinner in a wound would be maybe the better comparison. For Bendy’s sake.

Sammy shook his head at his own stupid joke before carefully picking up the box and bringing it to the boat. He plopped it down on the vessel causing it to shake slightly. He then looked up at the lost one fishing in the lake. They where always fishing, but to Sammy's knowledge had never caught more than garbage. Still the fisher had hope so Sammy supposes that is something good at least. He climbed into the rickety boat himself and started the engine. 

Now the question is what to do with these, He could bring them to Alice she had a thing for experimenting on people and it may get her to back off for awhile, but that is in exact opposition of Bendy. He could simply sail out a little bit and dump them into the ink lake, but that seemed like a waist. He sighed turning off the boat and sitting down on the ledge of it for a moment. What do you do with a few dozen ink hearts? How did he even collect these?  
  
Sammy had seen many a ink creature die and they all simply fell apart their ink sinking into the ground. None ever left behind a heart. Sammy put his hand to his own chest before speaking aloud. " **Do I even have a heart?** " He could swear he's felt himself get flustered and his heart beat quickly during those moments, but now in the calm he couldn’t feel a heartbeat at all. A contradiction Sammy noted although he supposed they where all contradictions. Dead? Alive? What did it matter they are all made of ink doomed to repeat on cycle. Sammy chuckled slightly the only thing here that made him feel like the cycle was gone was his new relations with Bendy. 

He was weird, but he was sweet and had no issues listening to what Sammy had to say. Sure he can be a bit intimidating- not that Sammy thought that was a bad thing(Sammy would lie if he said that wasn’t attractive to him), but he was gentle as a Demon God can be. Bendy was the one good thing about being made into this thing to the point where Sammy had started to doubt his desire to be human again. 

If he was human how could he be with Bendy? So why would it be worth becoming human again? Sammy tried thinking back to his human life before, but found his mind struggling. He could barely even remember what it was like. He did miss some things color being one of them. Oh how Sammy missed color everything here seemed dull in that sense and he missed people hearing him perform, but when he tried to think of what his life was like and the people he knew before- It was like he could feel the missing gaps. More feelings and things than faces or words or just detailed memories. 

It was the missing gaps that pained him. Ah! He suddenly snapped his fingers. He could give the hearts to the projectionist! That monster did have a fascination with them, but he mostly keeps to himself unless someone actively bothers him. Sammy turned back on the boat and started sailing in way of the nearest elevator. 

It was a pain getting the box down all the stairs. Stairs, elevators, stairs until finally reaching the projectionist's layer. Sammy stood on the last thing of stairs and plopped the box into the shallow river of ink. 

He wasn’t about to risk himself by walking in it. He didn’t even understand how the projectionist did so. After all most ink creatures tend to dissolve into the rest of the ink if they touch it. Sammy sat on the stairs waiting for the projectionist to enter the room. It didn’t take the strange projector headed man long. 

As soon as he saw Sammy he screeched running forward. Sammy quickly got up stepping back a few places. ” **Hang on- hang on-! I brought gifts my sheep.** ” Sammy gestures to the box. The projectionist stared at him for a moment the light blinding and flashing, before looking down at the box. 

The projectionist was like Bendy, Sammy noted, in the way that neither could talk vocally in any understandable manner. So instead have to rely on body language, gestures, and the few noises they could make. 

The projectionist didn’t purr, but Sammy could note that when he was calm the projection wheel calmed down to a gentle roll and click. It also seemed to speed up and make a grinding noise when he was upset. Usually when someone had bothered him. 

Right now the projectionist simply made the gentle clicking noise. Curious about the box. He looked up the flashing lights once more going into Sammy’s eyes before looking back down and opening the box. Revealing the only slightly squished box of hearts.

” **See? Just a gift.”** Sammy said calmly and went to walk off but the projectionist grabbed his arm with his hand. The bundle of ink and wires being stronger than Sammy expected. **”I do have to be off, you know”** work was never done in the lost one village. 

The clicking and whirring of the projector that made up the man's head got louder and quicker. As he began pulling Sammy back, trying to pull him into the inky river. ” **N-no no-no.** ” Sammy yelled in a panicked and fearful tone before the projector let go of his arm. Sammy took several steps further up the stairs and away from the projector before looking back at him. The whirring and click slowed to a still. ” **You sure change emotions on a dime don’t you**.” Sammy commented. 

The projectionist reached his hand to the top of the box pulling out one of the hearts and reaching it out to Sammy. 

” **Ah- no**. **I’m giving them to you I don’t want any back**.” Sammy paused for a moment. ” **Although considering the gift I would appreciate if you didn’t try and kill me in the future.”**

The Projectionist stared at him with the blinding light before looking away slightly with a tilt to his head as if confused or thinking.

” **Where you-? Not trying to kill me right now?”**

The Projectionist whirred in response. The reel speeding up for a moment before slowing back down. Maybe communication with him is a little more complicated than the fast reel meaning annoyance. 

” **Well, I’m sorry I tend to assume when something- someone grabs me that it plans on killing me**.” It was a fair assumption in the studio for the most part. With things like searchers and butcher gang members about in full force. 

The projectionist looked at him with that blinding light and Sammy covered his eyes out of frustration. Getting real tired of the constant blinding pain. When Sammy uncovered his eyes he was surprised to see the projectionist right in front of him. Causing the musician to visibly jump. 

He was close enough that Sammy could feel the glow of the projector on his ink-covered skin. The Projector still held a heart in his hand holding it out to Sammy. ” **you are very persistent. You know that.”** He sighed taking the heart from the part mechanical man. 

Sammy made a slight yelp sound when the Projectionist touched him again this time giving an affectionate hug, which Sammy found surprising. Then it dawned on him. 

Had Sammy accidentally made a romantic gesture to the Projector-headed fellow? After all, that was why Bendy gave the hearts to Sammy. Sammy felt his non-existent heartbeat in his chest. 

**”Uh- Listen.”** Sammy paused as a shiver went up his back as the Projectionist glided his clawed hands down him. **”I-”** Sammy wanted to explain to the projectionist that this was all a bit of a misunderstanding. 

He couldn’t deny the appeal- His experience with Bendy was riveting and Sammy was devoted in his entirety to the ink Demon. He would rather die than betray him.- still despite the Demon’s and Sammy’s romantic gestures towards each other neither had really stated their relationship towards each other one way or the other. Sammy was greatly tempted. The Projectionist was a far different beast than Bendy.

.

.

.

And he gave into that temptation by leaning into the Projectionist further. ” **Forgive me my Lord.”** Sammy mumbled mostly to himself, he felt want and desire, but shameful guilt at the same time. Sammy argued with his own emotions. 

Him and Bendy were not sworn to each other in any way. Neither had either agreed to monogamy. Sammy let out a gasp as he felt the cold wires from the projectionist wrap themselves around his wrists. They moved to bind his hand together behind his own back. A far different beast than Bendy Sammy reminded himself.   
  


Could Sammy easily break this bounds? As easily as he could go through walls if he really cared too. Did he want to not inherently, although part of him itched that he should. The Projectionist guided Sammy surprisingly gentle to lay against the floor before he sat on Sammy’s stomach looking down at him and running his claws down Sammy’s chest.   
  


The artist winced slightly at the claws a pleasurable grimace. He heard the film reel get faster again and the reel itself flickering like wild. Playing whatever old cartoon happened to be in the man's head. A Bendy cartoon no doubt.   
  


Would he feel hurt if Bendy had sex with someone else? Maybe a little- Sammy thought, but he felt that was more out of jealousy than any sort of commitment.   
  


Of course- Sammy thought the sides are different. Sammy was a devotee, a loyal servant to his Lord Bendy was like a generous god. Sammy should be devoted to him, but it certainly doesn’t have to go both ways.   
  


Something about that felt wrong. ” **Ah!”** Sammy let out a slight yell before the Projectionist covered his mouth. After waiting a moment he moved his hand away. ” **Claws were a little too deep there-”** Sammy huffed still with a stinging pain in his side. 

Sure as an ink creature they healed fast and death meant little unless done by specific means. Doesn’t mean getting claws dragged and inserted into your side doesn’t still hurt. The projector clicked in a way Sammy could only describe as a messed up laugh, clearly enjoying the pain he caused the artist. 

Sammy was less amused and far less patient with the Projectionist than he was with Bendy. Simply stated Bendy liked to cause pain as well, his sweet bites-but he could do something the projectionist couldn’t. Follow those stinging pains up with sweet kisses.   
  


Sammy felt a little bad thinking about that. It is certainly not the Projectionist's fault that he lacked anything in the facial department.   
  


The Projectionist moved further back on Sammy’s body so he could fiddle with undoing the buttons on Sammy’s pants. The musician felt much more revealed here than he did with Bendy.   
  


Sammy didn’t think of it the time with Bendy. He was confused at first about what his Lord wanted, but once he realized he was nervous, yes, but he felt safe? Reassured? He definitely didn’t feel. . . Self-conscious as he did now.   
  


As the Projectionist undid his pants Sammy pushed his legs together. **”Can we not?”** He paused for a moment as the Projectionist looked at with a seeming disappointment. The wires undid themselves and the Projectionist got up from where he sat on the musician's legs. **”Sorry I’m just- not feeling it.”**

Nothing felt quite as right, like it did with Bendy. 


	4. Public Speaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy is trying to deliver a speech, but Bendy is distracting him.

Sammy took on the job of leading the lost ones without hesitation. He saw it as a way to help people and of course spread the word of his good lord. Amusing as that may be given his lack of speech. 

Sammy stood in front of the bordered up mural. Words and handprints were written in ink a monument in a way to the people who lived here. A makeshift podium made from scraps of wood in front of him and His Lord behind him with a large grin as he watched the prophet talk to his people. Take their concerns and worries, promises, and fixes. 

Slowly the Demon's eyes wandered from the lost ones to his prophet and then slowly down till the Demon was quite obviously staring at the prophet's rear. Bendy snapped his eyes up to stare at Sammy’s face as he turned around and gestured towards Bendy. Saying something the Demon had completely tuned out do to minor embarrassment. 

He simply gave a warm smile that only partially seemed too large- giving a subtle uneasiness about him despite not meaning any harm. Sammy went back to talking and Bendy looked around the room at first trying not to give in to temptation. 

But Demon’s are creatures of temptation. Bendy moved closer to Sammy until he was practically over top of the smaller man. He leaned in, his head laying on top of Sammy’s and their bodies pressed closely together. Bendy let out a soft purr. 

Sammy stopped for a moment pausing his speech and looked up at the Demon leaning against him. He gave a slight smile although it went invisible under his mask. He then got back to his speech. 

He wondered if the Lost Ones knew that their relationship was more then just Sammy being a prophet or if they simply thought that Demon is affectionate to higher followers. Sammy paused again as the Demon wrapped his arms around the man. The creature slowly glided his hands down the prophets sides. 

Sammy coughed and elbowed Bendy slightly playfully telling him to knock it off. Although Sammy didn’t really want the affection to stop- just not for it to be here and now. What would the Lost ones even think with their relationship.

Sammy continued his speech again this time trying to get through things faster. He was excited by the prospect of what Bendy was suggesting and that would be a lot more fun then talking. 

Bendy purred nuzzling his head against Sammy’s and pressing his hips against the man slightly. Sammy felt flushed, excited and nervous. His hands shaking slightly as he gripped the podium for stability. He continued his speech glancing nervously around the room. 

No one can notice right? Sammy thought and Bendy made a quiet teasing growl. Sammy tried his best to ignore it. Before letting out a gasp that he tried to make sound like a cough. Bendy had put his tendril like cock between Sammy’s legs and moved it to massage the man’s crotch. 

Sammy was slightly stunned into silence as he felt the demon massage him. His mouth slightly gaped open although you couldn’t see that through the mask. He took a deep breath apologized for ‘coughing’ and continued his speech trying to act normal. 

Bendy let out a soft laugh although it came out more of a purr. He seemed to enjoy teasing his prophet greatly. He continued to massage the prophet the tendril making it’s way to unzipping the man’s pants before Sammy again elbowed Bendy sharply playing it off as if making a gesture.   
  


Bendy removed himself from between the prophets legs and made the tendril disappear back into the rest of his ink made body. Like it was never there to begin with. Sammy quickly finished up his speech before promptly walking very quickly to his hut, grabbing the Demons hand tightly as he did so. Much to the crowd's confusion. Seemed the prophet would guide the Demon sometimes.

Once in Sammy closed the door to his hut tightly. He let out a momentary sigh. “ **You could have been caught.** ” Sammy said to Bendy walking towards him. The Demon purred in response seemingly alright with the idea. “ **Don’t give me that! That could ruin both of our credibility. Besides we shouldn’t do that around other people-** “ 

The Demon responded with a shrug seemingly uncaring and Sammy gave a him a disapproving look. “ **Promise me My Lord**.” Sammy asked the Demon, Bendy paused for a moment before nodding his head although seemingly a bit disappointed. “ **Now, my Lord if you are still interested.** ” 

Sammy put his arms around the Demon’s waist and smirked up at him from under the mask. Bendy let out a purr and hugged Sammy tightly before lifting the smaller man up in that hug. 


	5. Sammy’s Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy has a surprise for Sammy and wakes him in the middle of the night to show him.

Sammy mumbled slightly an ominous figure leering over him. An outstretched smile to large for the figures face. The creature’s large gloved hand went over the man’s face slowly lowering before covering his mouth. 

Bendy then gently shook Sammy to wake him and the prophet opened his eyes slightly dazed before letting out a shout that was silenced by Bendy’s hand. Sammy looked at Bendy with wide eyes and grabbed his gloved hand pulling it off his face. “ **What are you-“** Bendy pushes his finger against Sammy’s lips to silence him. Before gently tugging at Sammy to get him out of bed. “ **I’m getting up I’m getting up.” Bendy again put his finger to Sammy’s mouth “Ok- no talking.”** Sammy gave a confused look. 

He fumbled through somethings until finding his mask as Bendy impatiently waited by Sammy’s door. “ **Are you gonna tell me what we are doing.** ” Bendy put a finger to his own lips and pointed at Sammy. “ **Alright alright. Grumpy.** ” Sammy said teasingly and Bendy looked down at the floor slightly in mock sadness before perking up and clapping excitedly at Sammy walking towards him. He opened the door and grabbed Sammy’s hand guiding him outside. 

Once outside Bendy put his gloved hand under Sammy’s mask covering the prophet eyes. “ **I’m not allowed to talk I’m not allowed to see. Am I allowed to breath?** ” Sammy jokingly said and Bendy hissed, which Sammy was pretty sure was supposed to be Bendy telling him to shush. 

Sammy let the Demon guide him until suddenly Sammy’s body lurched downward and Bendy yoinked him back. “ **Ok- going to guess that was the river.** ” Bendy let out an audible laugh and removed his hand from Sammy’s eyes. “ **Do you still want more eyes closed?** ” 

Bendy purred in response to tell him yes. He then carefully picked Sammy up and put him on one of the boats before getting in himself. “ **Bendy I have a question. Do you know how to drive the boat?** ” 

Bendy stopped dead silent as he looked at the controls of the boat and let out a whine. “ **Do you want me to drive the boat? Because I’ll have to open my eyes.** ” Bendy thought for a moment before letting out another whine. With that Sammy opened his eyes and went to the controls. “ **So my Lord where are we going**?” 

Bendy growled. “ **How am I supposed to know where to take use if you don’t tell me?** ” Bendy thought for a moment before tapping Sammy’s shoulder and then the other one. “ **What**?” Bendy tapped Sammy’s left shoulder and then gently moved his head left before doing the same with the right. “ **Ah, I see all right.** ” 

And so Bendy guided the prophet through the inky river tapping on his shoulder when ever they needed to go a different direction. That is until the hand in the river reached up and grabbed the boat making it lurch to one side. 

Sammy grabbed ahold of the boat tightly. Not wanting to risk going into the ink filled river. Not wanting to rejoin the ink. Bendy growled and let himself slide onto the hand tipping them over. He angrily bit the hand and kicked at it until it decided that tipping the boat over wasn’t worth the pain and let go. The boat lurched foreword knocking Sammy over onto the floor as it did so. The movement of the boat did nothing to stop Bendy angrily hissing and growling at the hand. Even swiping at the river a few times as a warning. 

“ **Uh Bendy?** ” Sammy asked and the Demon perked up his body instantly relaxing. “ **You ready to get moving again?** ” Sammy asked and within a few moments they where on their way again until docking near a door way that was now very damaged. The paint peeling off the frame and claw marks that had taken chunks out of the wood. 

Bendy again put his hand around Sammy’s face so he couldn’t see and carefully guided him through the door. After a few moments they stopped and Bendy moved his hands. Sammy heard the sound of him running for a moment before stopping and giving an excited clap. “Does that mean I can open my eyes?” Bendy responded with a purr and Sammy opened his eyes before letting out a gasp. 

In front of Sammy, Bendy proudly stood in front of a torn up picnic blanket with candles surrounding it. On the blanket are several cans of soup and a few bowls, but the biggest thing was how Bendy had drawn the sky on the once barren walls. Clouds, birds and a large tree up the wall. Bendy has proudly set up the best picnic for two once could possibly make in the abandoned studio. 

Sammy hugged Bendy tightly and the Demon purred happily hugging him back. Bendy guided Sammy to the picnic and the two sat down. Bendy opened one of the cans of soup and filled the bowls with it. He gently handed the bowl to Sammy his hands shaking somewhat. 

“ **This is beautiful Bendy.** ” Sammy smiled at the Demon. The prophet took his mask and tilted it to the side of his face. He looked around the room. Bendy had definitely spent some time making this room look nice. Suddenly Sammy’s expression dropped he looked at the Demon with slight pity. 

The Demon has never been outside the studio. Not even once. He’s never truly seen the sky or grass. Only drawings of them from old cartoon reels. Sammy balled his hand up into a fist. Sammy had decided, he is going to show the Demon the sky someday. 

Someday. 


	6. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sammy tries to have a decent conversation with Alice about things in the studio and she has none of it.

What was Sammy doing here. Gotten it into his head that a truce between the Angel and The Demon would make great progress for the people in the studio and for the Angel herself.

Which may be true, but it’s more difficult then it ought to be. “ **Really Sammy** , I don’t see what you see in him. Mindless monster at least, Joey’s messed up experiment at worst.” Alice previously known as Susie Campbell happily mocked the demon sitting on the other side of the table. 

To which Bendy responded by letting out a loud growl which probably didn’t help his case. “ **My Lord is no more a monster or experiment then anyone else here. No different then either of us.** ”

“I’ll tell you a big difference.” Alice tilted her head and changed the pitch of her voice. “ **We have souls it is just a mindless and soulless monster.”**

Bendy leaned his face down slightly at that remark his not so solid horns going down slightly. He put his hand over his chest pretending to fix his bow tie. 

“ **You know most lost ones would say the same thing about you and your so-called experiments.”**

Alice let out a scoff before full on laughing. “Now Sammy you can’t be mad at me for trying to be perfect. You said yourself that I **was once beautiful~** I just want that back and maybe more. Just like Joey promised me.” She smiled and tapped the more twisted part of her face. **“Makes me wonder what he promised you. Fame maybe- Or maybe something else.”**

“ **What he promised me is none of your concern.”** Sammy pressed his hand against his knee trying to stop himself from making a fist.

“Oof hit a mark.” 

“ **We shouldn’t be throwing insults at each other we should be trying to work together.** ” 

“What’s the point Sammy?” 

“ **What?** ” 

“What is the point Sammy. Even if everyone here works together in your little community. Even if everyone worships your unnatural freak of a God that doesn’t change what’s happened and it doesn’t change that we can’t leave.” Alice laughed once more before standing up. “ **So no to your little offer of joining forces.”**

“ **Susie** -“ Sammy said reaching to put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. 

Alice grabbed his wrist tightly enough to cause pain and twisted his arm back. “ ** _Do not call me that and do not touch me next time you do I will personally make you return to the ink._** ” 

Bendy got up growling angrily and going to attack Alice, but she let Sammy go and backed away. Bendy protectively held onto Sammy and Alice chuckled. 

“ ** _How cute_**. Maybe I misjudged seems the monster has a heart at least it’s willing to protect it’s plaything.” She mocked. “leave my territory. The next time I see you or any of your lost ones here **I’ll rip em apart**.” 

She walked off silently and Sammy let out a drawn out sigh as he rubbed his wrist. ”Seems this was a waist of time.” He paused looking down at the ground. ”I really thought I could change her mind. That I could help her. . .” 

Bendy gently pressed his head against the top of Sammy’s letting out a comforting purr he then hugged the prophet tightly. 

Alice stood just out of sight behind shelves full of miscellaneous things. Silent as she pressed her hand to her cheek. It’s not fair, she thought. Why does he get so much and I get so little. 


	7. Mr. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy reflects about himself in a mirror.
> 
> Tw: Body Image

The tall gangly demon looked at the long cracked mirror. Gently putting his gloved hand over his permanent smile his horns moving slightly as he shifted his weight.

The demon took his hand and tried to wipe the ink dripping down his face upward, but it didn’t seem to do much of anything and it dripped back down again within a few moments. The demon would frown if he could.

He looks nothing like he’s supposed to and the demon housed some internalized guilt about that. All these sacrifices by a mad man and the monster made from them still didn’t turn out quite right.

The demon tilted his head leaning towards the mirror slightly. Sammy had talked about his past life, but Bendy didn’t remember anything so far back. He simply remembers being and then being very confused by the world surrounding him.

He remembers a man calling him soulless. He remembers being in a great deal of pain- darkness- revival.

But he doesn’t remember being anything else. The demon let out a slight whimper. What if I am soulless, heartless like they think. He pushed his hand against his chest.

Empty?

But what about Sammy? To care so much about a hollow pointless being? How? Sammy was so sweet he made songs and art all about Bendy. Sammy found him beautiful, handsome, powerful, all things Bendy didn’t see.

Bendy glided his hand down his side feeling the bumps and ridges, he was rough and pointy. Nothing like how he’s supposed to be. Not the friendly round and soft character on the screens. He constantly felt hungry, starved and he’d eat so much, but not gain anything from it.

It’s not fair- so imperfect. Bendy whined pressing his face against the mirror and slowly falling down making a slight squeak against the glass and leaving a trail of ink on it.

Bendy didn’t understand it. Why did he feel this way?

Sammy opened the door walking into the small hut and looked at the demon in surprise. Bendy seemed so distressed and Sammy didn’t understand why. ” **Bendy**?” He questioned walking over to the demon and sitting beside him disregarding whatever he came in originally for. . ” **What bothers you, my Lord?”**

For all their strives in understanding, they struggled. Bendy could not talk only make sounds like coos, purrs, and growls that he used to communicate. It made talking often seem like a one-way street. Only so much could be communicated with body language.

Bendy sighed leaning his body against Sammy slouching into the smaller man. Bendy’s head hung low off of Sammy’s shoulder and his back curved to even be in that position. Sammy slowly put his arms around the demon. ” **I don’t know what’s wrong My Lord, but I’m sure we’ll fix it together.** ”

Bendy let out a low growl almost sounding like a grumble. He sincerely doubted they’d ever be able to fix him and he knew Sammy didn’t really understand what was wrong either.

Sammy moved his head kissing the demon on the side of his face. ” **It will be ok My Lord.”**

Bendy huffed pressing his hands against the floor so he could still be leaning, but no longer on top of Sammy. He stared at Sammy closely with unseen eyes, his face inches from Sammy’s.

Sammy wasn’t wearing his mask today to which Bendy noted as being off. Sammy rarely took off his mask. Bendy whined pressing his forehead against Sammy’s. Bendy enjoyed seeing Sammy’s real face his glowing orange eyes being the few things of color in this place, but Bendy couldn’t help but think that he took off the mask for how awful he was.

Bendy broke away from pressing his forehead against Sammy’s and sat up completely. He brought his hands towards himself and scratched at his own face.

” **My- My Lord- Bendy what are you doing-?”** Sammy said his voice dripped with worry. He grabbed Bendy by the wrists trying to pry Bendy off himself. It wasn’t very effective Sammy was much weaker than Bendy when it came to brute strength. ” **Bendy stop it!”** Sammy yelled the first time he had raised his voice at the demon in such a manner.

The yelling was enough to snap Bendy out of the obsessive scratching. He let Sammy pull his hands down from himself. The ink on Bendy’s face shifted dripping down further on his face. ” **My Lord why would you scratch at your beautiful face like that.”** Sammy let go of his wrists and then brought his own hands to lay on the demon’s cheeks. ” **My Lord I don’t understand? Are you in pain? Scratching will surely not help if you are.”**

Bendy whined, large ink glob made tears run down his face. He didn’t know what to do with himself. He’s just a mindless, soulless monster, just like Joey said, Just like Conner said, just like Alice said. Just like Bendy says.


End file.
